


Sweet

by hyacinthofatalis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, this started out as smut but somehow became fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthofatalis/pseuds/hyacinthofatalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn't as bad as Fushimi thought, although maybe a bit anticlimatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> A whole other holiday later and i finally have this published. Without further ado, I present the one fic that started out as smut but slowly turned down into something fluff related.

They were both in different outfits, one growling at the mere look, scowling as well and the other just trying to hide himself. How had they both ended up in such weird costumes? Anna would be the one to ask why she had chose said weird outfits.

_"Hmm, I think Saruhiko would be good as a vampire." She looked over to Mikoto, "Ah, Mikoto will be king. And Misaki," she paused as she looked blankly at him. "A. .  dog?" She wasn't sure of herself but it should be fine. While Misaki sulked over the fact over his chosen costume, Anna looked at Totsuka, an unsure look on her face. "Hmm, Anna will be a Princess and I'll be her knight. What do you think Anna?" She just nodded, and so everyone had to get an outfit for the character Anna had chosen for them to be._

Saruhiko scowled, brooding over the fact that he had been forced to put the outfit on by Totsuka, fangs included. Now he couldn't just leave, even that hadn't been permitted. He stared over from where he was sitting all over the room, in search of Misaki. It wasn't difficult seeing as he was arguing with Eric. He wasn't even sure what he had been dressed up as but it was clear he had called Misaki a chihuahua once again.

"Misaki." He called over to him. He wanted to leave, and this would be the best chance to do so, before Totsuka saw him. "I'm going to leave now." His voice semi quiet, not wanting to attract attention, "Eh?! But we haven't even gotten candy!" Misaki's loud voice filled his surroundings. He hoped no one paid them any attention, "You're such a kid." He was childish but maybe that was part of the reason why he liked him, his character; albeit annoying at times. With that, he left, not wanting to stay in such a place anymore.

* * *

 He was laying down on his bed, nothing special but enough for him. It was still early to sleep but he didn't know what to do.

Hearing the door slam, he didn't bother to even look up. "Saru!! Why'd you leave? You didn't even get candy."Fushimi grunted, not really caring because he was aware of what he would have missed. No if anything, he was just glad that Misaki was here now. Maybe he’d just be quiet or lay down next to him or something.

Instead he was met with an annoyed stare from above him. "Ha~? I left because I was bored. Simple as that." His excuse, if you could call it that, was true although dull. He went back to pretending to be asleep until he heard the rustling of platic. With one eye open, he glanced to where he heard the sound only to find Misaki struggling to open a wrapped candy, hence the sound of struggling plastic. Without sitting up, he stretched his arm, "Let me see it."He was met with a bewildered look, "Get your own candy!" Was the response he was met with. Reluctantly after a few more unsuccessful struggles, the candy was dropped into Fushimi's hand.

With a simple tear, Fushimi was able to open the wrapper and prompted Misaki to bend down. Once he was close enough, the candy was popped into his mouth and Fushimi followed close, not permitting protests from the loud boy. Holding his wrists together, Fushimi forced his tongue inside, swirling the round candy with his mouth, a bit too sweet. Fushimi slowly immersed himself in the sweetness of Misaki and lost focus on the candy; allowing his hands to travel around Misaki's body.

He would have continued with his minstrations but pain shocked his body; his tongue had been bitten. He pulled away, a string of saliva accompaning him. ". . . What was that for?" His voice, sounding irritated, asked. Misaki wiped away the excess saliva as he pulled away, "Well, unlike you, I actually want to eat the candy."

Fushimi was at a loss; to be beaten by candy. ". . . . You don't say." More rustling and something sticky was pressed against his lips, "I know you're not such a big fan of these types of candies but it won't hurt if you help me finish them." Fushimi accepted the candy and slowly sucked it. 

"Its sweet but," his body turned to focus on Misaki who was dividing up candies, "You are more than enough instead of these candies."


End file.
